sezoniafandomcom-20200214-history
Pure Ps
Pure Ps, or Pediascriptis Sanctus, are the direct offspring of God-King of Ps. They are parasitical, hive mind psionic beings and are the progenitor species for the vast majority of the current Ps races within the Wiki Universe. Culture and Society The Pure Ps are governed by vast and immersive hive mind along with their progenitor, God-King of Ps. Pure Ps are supremacists and follow the religious teachings of the True Lore which according to them favors them and other Ps races, while other races are lesser beings, compared to Ps life and be used as see fit such as cattle. The Pure Ps revere the Great Ps and their children, the Ps Ones, which the Pure Ps honor by offering up other lifeforms as sacrifices to them. Reproduction The Pure Ps originally had two methods of reproduction, the first was form of self replication of new Pure Ps, this method however was lost after Pure Ps' DNA eventually became sterile due to some unknown reason. The second method involves the God-King of Ps injecting his infectious DNA into a victim, slowly assimilating and mutating the host into a newly converted Pure Ps. Types and Variants Original Series *'Pure Ps I': The original Pure Ps, spawned directly by God-King himself or through a Pure Ps birthing hatchery. They strive to gain more power through any means including absorbing their victims and assimilating their powers or abilities into joining and then adding to their own psionic ones. *'Gerbil Ps': A version of Pure Ps created due to Lord Isen's attempt to pacify the Grey Ps through magic resulting in a adorable and passive Ps in the form of a pink gerbil that has ability to induce pleasant and bliss like experiences. *'PyroPs': A very temperamental form of Pure Ps created thanks to a mixture of Pure Ps DNA along with a small spark of Doom's flames resulting in a red Ps looking somewhat like a winged lizard with the unbridled rage and fire manipulation. *'Psters': A fusion of Pure Ps and a artificially enhanced PVIB hamster which created a brown Ps in the form of a hamster or rodent like appearance with the ability to emit lasers. *'Psytic': A bluish colored Pure Ps in the form of a tall bald figure created thanks to the fusion of a Wiki contributor along with some cosmic and mystical energies. Resulting in the ability to open mystical summoning portals, emitting cosmic projectiles and certain forms of magical shields. *'Psitens': A powerful brute like golden Pure Ps created thanks to the combination of the Empress's DNA and some powerful infinite energy from Lord Isen which allows for short terms of dimension phasing and emitting of powerful rays of energy and control over elements. *'Pskin': A very sinister form of Pure Ps resulting from the fusion of bio agents causing a frog and venomous like Ps which produces mind warping poisons in both liquid and gaseous form. *'Shadow Ps': An recently created form of Pure Ps crafted from the stolen power of the Star princess, Chelsea and some Pure Ps DNA resulting in a shadowy humanoid Ps which feeds on Light and has the ability to harness or direct it. *'Iron Ps': Ps-infused victims along with mechanical parts causing a purely mechanical liquid based Pure Ps with the abilities to harden and dissolving it's own form by will into any shape or form. *'Psmind': A type of former meme that has infused with Pure Ps resulting in powerful Ps with purplish skin and big heads along with improved mind powers such as illusions and mind tricks. *'Psichs': Pure Ps who feed off and combined themselves with the power from the Orb of Control resulting in a skeleton-looking Ps with dark powers including control over the dead, creation of killer dolls and magical rites. *'Psviathans': Gigantic sea based Pure Ps formed from whales, which have organic bio-cannons attached to them which fire bio-missiles at enemy vessels and can cause massive damage to ships by tearing them with their side spikes. *'Psuids': Small Pure Ps in the form mixed between squids or jellyfish which use their tendrils to climb over the walls into the ships' deck. They travel in large swarms and produce a neurotoxin which causes paralysis and is injected into victims through a stinger located on their set of longer tendrils. *'Pshemoths': Huge sea-roving Pure Ps in the form of shark like monsters which attack intruding ships and their crew, they have almost impenetrable armor which covers their body expect for their bellies and eyes. *'Aurchon Transcendist': A new and powerful form of Pure Ps who have altered through severe genetic modification, experimental techniques and massive amounts of expose to dangerous psionic power increasing chemicals. Due to this these Ps have greatly evolved becoming quite slender and tall, and covered themselves in long robe outfits and masks that obscure their faces. They have immense and powerful amount of psionic abilities and almost instant regeneration such as immunity to know mind enthrallment. They only survivors of the original series of Pure Ps when the others ascended into Ps Reality, becoming the Spectral Ps. Technology and Inventions *'Mind Flayers': Massive radar installations designed with bio-mechanical tech, acting as antenna which broadcast the mind altering influences of the Pure Ps' psionic abilities to surrounding areas. *'Ps Rad': A carbonated soft drink first manufactured by the God-King of Ps as a way to revitalize Psdonian markets, the drink comes in several flavors, the most popular being Super Rad. The drink itself has addictive properties. Category:Ps Category:Species Category:Races